


His world

by SatansLollipop



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst and stuff, F/M, and a bit of everyone else, spoilers up to the last chapter (chap 179)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansLollipop/pseuds/SatansLollipop
Summary: The light shining down is dim but he can still see it, everything, before his eyes.Everything he’s fought for, his life, his friends, his world.Everything he fought so hard to protect.And from that light a hand reaches down and grasps his.





	His world

It’s just a little mistake.

A little slip up, a moment of carelessness.

But a little mistake is all it takes, and suddenly he’s plunging backwards into steaming hot, thick liquid thats scalds his skin and finds its way into his nose, his mouth.

He thrashes and writhes, but it’s no use. His limbs are heavy and bone-tired from his fight with Furuta and then the RC monsters. It feels like he’s barely being held together by the seams and now he is falling apart.

 _Is this the end?_ He wonders dimly, mind numb from lack of air. He feels his consciousness fading and his eyes start to slide close. _Is this how it all ends?_

He feels his heart slow, the beats weak and just barely there, slowing, just like Furuta’s had.

_It's all be gone, one day. This world is just a toy chest. You can play with it while you can, but when the time comes, it's all over. The chest is shut, and there's no reopening it._

Just like Rize’s had.

_Forgive me… I will kill you, Rize. Thank you._

It feels peaceful, calming. Everything just didn’t matter anymore.

Everything…everything he had fought for. And he remembers.

Touka.

_Make sure too come back, alright?_

He remembers her anger, brash and unchecked.

He remembers her tears, falling.

He remembers her hurt, raw and burning, hidden under her anger and tough front that she tried so desperately to maintain.

He remembers her smile, so bittersweet and sad yet joyous at the same time.

_Live, and protect her._

He remembers everyone.

Hide, his best and first friend who he had risked everything for to protect him and everything he had risked in return, who had fought for him, ever since that day they had met as children, the first who had reached out a hand to him.

Hinami, the cheerful young girl, now all grown up and mature, so desperate to be stronger.

Ayato, another who had hidden his pain and hurt, who had learnt so much, changed so much.

Saiko, no longer obsessed with games and food but now determined to fight and protect.

Urie, who had let go of his hurt and loss, and finally co-operated and opened himself to others.

Mutsuki, the young girl cowering from her abusive father, who had developed a split-personality to deal with it all, hide from it all, now letting go of his obsessions.

And so many more. He remembers his world.

In one last desperate attempts he lifts his hand, upwards towards the light.

The light shining down is dim but he can still see it, everything, before his eyes.

Everything he’s fought for, his life, his friends, his world.

Everything he fought so hard to protect.

And from that light a hand reaches down and grasps his.

The hand is firm and solid and so achingly real.

Then he’s being yanked upwards and out of the darkness into light, into life.

Air had never felt so precious.

He lifts his head to find the savior.

A messy of dark blue, dishevelled hair.

Two red pupils glowing like gems in the dark.

Ayato.

There’s a second of relief, bright and flaring, that Ayato is alive, he isn’t dead and everything will be fine.

And then he’s falling again, but this time in his mind, into an endless pit of darkness and abyss.

* * *

 

When he wakes, he's lying on a stretcher in what looks like the remains of the CCG's lobby, now just a lot of rubble that seems to be a makeshift hospital.

There's a shout of surprise besides him and he finds himself pulled into a bone-breaking hug, courtesy of Touka who has tears running down her cheeks and a smile so wide and bright and precious that makes everything worth it.

"Kaneki..."

"I'm back, Touka." He returns the hug, feeling warmth and that little distance between them caused by the the swelling. The bump of her stomach. His and Touka's baby. "I'm back."

They part, somewhat relutantly and he's has a second before being viciously glomped by his best friend. "Kanekiiiii~"

"Hide!" Another rib-crushing hug is delivered and over Hide's shoulder, he sees Hinami, sitting beside Ayato who is sitting up looking battered and tired but still smiling back at her.

He sees the Quinx, sitting beside the bed-ridden Saiko keeping her company, his team of brave, strong investigators who fought so hard and never gave up through their hardships.

He sees Tsukiyama, Nishiki, Yomo and the other ghouls and investigators, all of them there, wounded but alive, tired but smiling and comforting each other.

He sees his world alive and whole.

"It's over."

"No," Touka smiles at him and takes his hand, gently resting it on her stomach. "The _war_ is over, but our lives aren't. It's not over for us yet, and not for our baby either."

With his wife on one side and his best friend on the other, Kaneki Ken looks out of the window at the blue sky outside, at the butterfly flying high and away into the distance.

"No," He agrees, "It's not over yet."


End file.
